Feel No Shame
by ravenhaired
Summary: A wicked fic. Galinda interupts a delicate moment between Shenshen and Pfannee, and is rescued by Elphaba. Pairings: ElphabaGalinda, PfanneeShenshen, GalindaBoq


Feel No Shame

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Galinda could not help but stare. Watch, licking dried lips, fluttering her fan self-consciously, as she stood in the shadows, observing.

She could easily walk away now – Shenshen and Pfannee still hadn't noticed her presence, though nothing less than Caprice-in-the-Pines crumbling about their ears would have jolted her friends – acquaintances, Galinda thought ruefully, would be a better description – from their…

Galinda flushed at trying to give this particular activity a name.

She fluttered her fan. Dear Lurline, why didn't she just _leave_? Curiosity and – Galinda was ashamed to admit it – her appetite for gossip kept her rooted.

Shenshen moved her lips down, her hands reaching for Pfannee's buttons, pressing her down on the summerhouse floor. Pfannee made a strange sort of sound, half-ways between a murmur and a groan.

Odd, Galinda thought, no ones ever made _me _squeak like that. But then…no one had ever had her pressed to the floor of a summerhouse. She cocked her head to one side, wondering if her acquaintances had always harboured this Sapphic passion for each other. It seemed to confirm any rumours of upper-class oddities. It was a comfort, Galinda supposed, for the poor and needy to think that spectacular architecture and bathrooms the size of a Munchkinlander's farm would turn a person's desires queer. At least farmers were real men, their wives boasted crudely, with unsubtle overtones.

Well, so her father had said.

Shenshen's knee pushed up Pfannee's dress. Galinda, although attempting to maintain her aloofness, mimicking, she didn't like to admit, her mother, craned her neck thoughtfully, staring at Pfannee's pale, firm thigh and at Shenshen's head, which ducked, and Shenshen's pert, plump lips kissing along it.

Oh dear. Now that wasn't proper _at all_ .

_Turn around now, turn around now…_

A thin, bony hand clasped about Galinda's wrist. Galinda suppressed a yelp, annoyed and yet slightly relieved, as Elphaba, on one of her rare excursions from her room, tugged her away.

Outside, in the sunlight, Galinda was irritated to see Elphaba's half-raised eyebrow and half-formed smirk on her lips.

Lips much more pert than Shenshen's, Galinda noted.

"Shenshen and Pfannee, eh?" Was all she said softly.

"Yes," Galinda replied.

"And you were watching?"

Galinda's carefully powdered cheeks flushed. "Well, yes,"

The half-formed smirk became fully fledged. "Don't tell me they let you watch – that's too odd, even for the Gillikinese,"

"Of course not!"

"But you did anyway," Elphaba grinned. "And what did you think?"

"I – what?" Galinda's fan fluttered, seemingly of its own accord.

"Hmm?" Elphaba's grin became wider, as though she was suppressing deep amusement.

"Well, I –" Galinda certainly couldn't say it seemed quite…appealing. Sex on the floor of the summerhouse with another girl certainly wasn't. What would mother say? Not much, Galinda mused, thinking of her mother's icy silences that seemed to take centre place in her childhood memories. An icy silence for spilling punch over her off-white silk dress, another for scouring her new shoes – _shipped from a blind cobbler in Munchkinland, had she no sense?_- another for slapping her cousin, for reasons she couldn't remember, but she was sure he was deserving. "Improper, of course, Miss Elphaba, you needn't have asked. You should know my opinion on –"

"I know your opinion on most things," Elphaba said dryly. "You never tire of giving them," Yet Elphaba's face had flickered; briefly, with uncharacteristically ill-hid disappointment, quickly concealed.

"You needn't be sharp," Galinda said, quite sharply, she noted with detached irony.

"Needn't I?" Elphaba said mildly.

"No," Galinda said flatly.

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Where's Boq?"

"I don't know," Galinda went back to examining her fan. "Bed? It's early,"

"I'm surprised you're not with him,"

Galinda was _not _enjoying Elphaba's tongue this morning.

She looked up, at Elphaba's taller, greener form. "And _what _is that supposed to mean, Miss Elphaba?"

"You let him kiss you,"

"So?" Galinda raised one eyebrow, in a very good imitation of her mother. "Kisses are one thing,"

"Sex is another?"

"Quite,"

"You shouldn't encourage him, if you don't want –"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Galinda said irritably. "I didn't even kiss _back_,"

Elphaba didn't look convinced.

"Besides," Galinda said, resorting to a conspirator's whisper. "Miss Milla finds him quite…cute,"

Elphaba drawled. "Boq will be delighted, I'm sure,"

"Mm," Galinda sighed, now wheedling, not at all enjoying arguing with Elphaba. Most disconcerting. A few months ago, she would have relished it, prolonged it and stirred it with glee. "Let's not argue, Elphie,"

Elphaba shrugged. "You really are an idiot, Galinda,"

Galinda was stung. "An idiot?"

"An idiot,"

"You're bitter,"

"About what?"

Galinda cast her mind about. "Boq," She said triumphantly.

Elphaba looked bemused. "Boq?"

"Yes. You're jealous. You _like _Boq,"

Galinda was startled. Elphaba threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, Galinda, no, no. I'll tell you now; its not you I envy,"

With an acerbic grin, she left.

Galinda paused, again fanning herself. That was an odd choice of words. She wasn't envious of Galinda; did perhaps that imply she was envious of Boq? She was envious of Galinda being kissed by Boq, and not by - ?

_ Oh dear me_

_ The End  
_


End file.
